Snaketastrophy
Snaketastrophy is the eighth episode of the eleventh season, and the 106th episode overall of LEGO Ninjago. It aired on July 13, 2019 in the United States. It is paired up with "Ninja vs Lava." Synopsis The Serpentine attack on Ninjago City is seen from an unexpected perspective - entirely in the style of a live newscast delivered by Gayle Gossip and her cameraman. Plot Back in Ninjago City, NGTV is reporting live on the attack by the Pyro Vipers as Fred Finely, their number one reporter, was out live at the scene. Finely talked about a change in the weather as it was raining fireballs and when the fireballs make contact with the ground, it turns into an Elemental Cobra. At the end of his report, he also questions why the Ninja aren't here to save the day as the people flee from danger. NGTV then turns to Gayle Gossip who is reporting on a puppy-petting competition, much to her annoyance. As she is reporting, a fireball falls from the sky and turns into a Elemental Cobra, attacking the puppies and the people petting the puppies. After the interruption, Gossip decides to change her report as she ventures after one of the Elemental Cobras. NGTV then goes to commercial break with the first commercial being about Smith Daryll's car dealership. After he is done advertising, his dealership is under attack by Elemental Cobras as the cars were destroyed. The second commercial is about sunscreen featuring Fireblock SPF 3000. It turns out that the product doesn't actually work when the narrator reads the description, and when the actress puts the sunscreen on, she experiences an allergic reaction mentioned by the narrator. The final commercial is about Laughy's Karaoke Club and its recent renovations that allowed a reopening of the bar. NGTV returned live as they turned back to Fred Finely who decided to do some interviewing and ask questions about the Ninjas' whereabouts. Although the first person ran away and the second showed no optimism, the third interviewee, a child, believes the city should have hope that the Ninja will return, but before he could finish, Finely caught sight of a Elemental Cobra and decided to interview it. When asked what was its purpose in Ninjago City, the Elemental Cobra responded about causing pain and killing everyone. After Fred Finely's report, NGTV turns to Gayle Gossip who is actually reporting on the Pyro Vipers as well. After jumping some buildings, they find the Fire Fang and saw that the Elemental Cobras are surrounding Aspheera who demands them to find the "Treacherous Deceiver." While Aspheera is talking, a Elemental Cobra finds a model of the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu which is located in the Ninjago Museum of History. Uncertain of where the museum is, Aspheera demands its location and plans to learn this new martial art to use against the "Deceiver." With all of this on tape, Gossip continues to report only to be spotted by Aspheera. After arguing whether the Ninja will return, Aspheera demands Gossip to tell her the museum's location, in exchange for her life. Before Gayle could do anything, a scared Vinny quickly tells Aspheera the museum's location, until realizing his error. Knowing where the museum is, Aspheera has the two captive. Back inside the newsroom, a horrified Dan Vaapit decides to do a panel discussion with Andrea Thomson and May Robsen, but both of them share the same opinions on "snaketastrophy." After moments of silence, NGTV turns back to Fred Finely who finds no one to interview. As he looks around, he is suddenly picked up by a Elemental Cobra and nearly devoured; however, the Ninja return and destroy the Elemental Cobra. After Finely tells the Ninja where Aspheera is, they immediately head to the Ninjago Museum of History. Aspheera then intercepts the TV and makes a public announcement. She promises she will find the "Treacherous Deceiver" and have revenge or burn all of Ninjago until she does find the traitor. But just as she was about to finish, Dan notifies that Ninjago City News is coming to its conclusion just as a Elemental Cobra storms the place. Cast *Andrea Thomson - Tabitha St. Germain *Aspheera - Pauline Newstone *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dan Vaapit - Ian Hanlin *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Elemental Cobra - Brian Drummond *Fred Finely - Bill Newton *Gayle Gossip - Kelly Sheridan *Jake - Nicholas Holmes *May Robsen - N/A *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Smith Daryll - Brian Drummond *Vinny - Gavin Langelo Jay, Kai, Zane, and Nya also make appearances in this episode but do not talk. Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City Trivia *'Narrator': Lloyd *This episode marks the first appearance of Fred Finely in the television show, after multiple appearances in books. *The title of episode is a pun to the word, catastrophe, meaning an event causing great and often sudden damage or distress. *This episode is unique, as its style is more sketch-comedy, instead of story-plot driven. *At the end of the episode, the Ninja return to Ninjago City. *The episode is from the POV of NGTV News and their reaction to the Pyro Vipers' attack on Ninjago City. **This is the second episode focusing on those other than the Ninja and said people's reaction in a situation. The first being "The News Never Sleeps." *One of the newscasters remarks on how the city gets attacked over and over, a reference to the myriad of times the city has been attacked. *Every time Fred Finely goes on air, he remarks about how many awards he has gotten. Interestingly, every time he remarks about the awards, the number of them goes up, indicating that he may be lying about the number of awards he has gotten. This means he likely has less awards than he claims, or that he may in fact have none at all. *Fred Finely and Gayle Gossip are rivals of each other. Gallery Screenshotter--NEW118-0’41”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-0’56”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-1’00”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-1’10”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-1’20”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-1’21”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-1’23”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-1’32”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-1’43”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-1’52”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-2’01”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-2’11”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-2’19”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-2’22”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-2’39”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-2’51”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-3’00”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-3’13”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-3’17”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-3’30”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-3’40”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-4’02”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-4’10”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-4’25”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-4’36”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-4’49”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-5’01”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-5’06”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-5’15”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-5’23”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-5’44”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-5’52”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-6’01”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-6’19”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-6’24”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-6’37”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-6’48”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-7’06”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-7’28”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-7’47”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-8’01”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-8’04”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-8’20”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-8’49”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-8’57”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-9’05”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-9’10”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-9’14”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-9’23”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-9’45”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-10’06”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-10’24”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-10’35”.jpg Screenshotter--NEW118-10’46”.jpg Fire fang agian.png Screen Shot 2019-06-09 at 11.57.36 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-06-09 at 11.57.47 AM.png Sunscreen Commercial Couple.jpg Screenshot_2019-06-10-13-51-20.png MoS106 Citizens.jpg Category:Episodes of Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Episodes Category:Cartoon Network Category:TV Show Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu